It's a Kyo Yuya Thing
by Chickedy-pea
Summary: Future fic- Kyo and Yuya wake up one morning to find they've swapped bodies. Are they doomed to live forever in the wrong body or will they win the battle and realise what they mean to each other? Disclaimer- I don't own anything


**A/N This was an idea I've had for a while and I have finally gotten around to writing it, but I am knackered and need sleep badly, but wanted to get this up, so sorry for any mistakes that I have missed or any weirdness. This is based loosely (and I use this in the most liberal terms) on the manga not the anime, and 'It's a Boy Girl Thing' great film, if you haven't seen it go watch it. Please review thank you.**

**Future fic- Kyo and Yuya swap bodies, will they ever swap back or are they doomed, or will this be the perfect opportunity for them to finally see what the other means to them?**

"Get my Sake woman" The owner of the voice companions were used to the words, the way that they were growled the impatience clear in the pronunciation, but what they were not used to was the high girly pitch that it was in. Or that the command was directed at a 6ft red haired, green eyed, man; known as Demon eyes Kyo. No they were not used to see my body glaring in a way I never knew I could with red eyes. Kyo's eyes. We don't know what had happened, only that it had been a normal day at school, except that we were at some museum, and Kyo and I had been put as partners, when we as usual started arguing, I was not his slave! Then the next day we woke up in each other bodies.

"Get it yours self I am not your servant!" I yell back at him. He just grumbles something under his breath and closes his eyes.

Now this is not a situation that anyone adapts to easily, or likes, but Kyo, well he wasn't taking it well at all, I heard from Akari that my room will have to be redecorated. I think it all stems from the fact that for years he got confused with his twin brother Kyoshiro, I'm not sure how that happened, since their eyes and hair are different colours, even if Kyo's hair and eyes have lightened dramatically over the years. I could always tell the difference, Kyoshiro was always nice to me and smiling, while Kyo glared and picked on me. As well as from the nightmare that he had when he was 8, when an old woman told him that in his past life he was a feared samurai who had to fight to get his own body back while he was trapped in another body. (He'd liked the idea of being a Samurai)

But he was really not taking it well, since we had woken up 3 hours ago, he had sat in his/now my room, and yelled at me to get him sake, while our friends gathered to help us sort it out.

"Well I know someone who might be able to help" Yukimura says as he also gulps his own sake down.

"Same" Says Benitora, who had been as white as a ghost as soon as he had seen Kyo (my body) sitting at his window with a bottle of sake, Kyo's normal position, in a pair of jeans with rips, new rips he's put in that morning to my annoyance, and a t-shirt that was slightly to small. While I sat where I normal sat, perched on his piano stool, the only clean and safe area to sit, in a pair of hole free jeans and a smart shirt, I think he last wore to a wedding. Either way we both looked the opposite as we usually looked, we looked like ourselves in each other's bodies. Benitora was taking it the same a Kyo, badly, he kept looking at me and then back to Kyo, where his eyes kept slipping from my/his face to my/his chest. Till I was embarrassed enough and angry enough to do something but it also must have been bugging Kyo, because he glared at him, reminding him without words who was inhabiting that body at the moment.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Kyo grumbles.

"Well they don't live close by, and I wanted to hear if anyone else had any ideas" I will say one thing for my friends, they were all taking this very well.

"It seems no one has got any ideas" I say finally "maybe you should give them a call"

"They're not the type to answer a phone, and that's if they own one, we'll have to go to them"

"But what if they don't know anything?" I ask my voice sounding odd to my own ears, well Kyo's ears as I hear a wining tone that I've never heard in his voice before.

"Well then we go see Benitora's guy" Yukimura answers easily.

"But that could take days and I don't want to stay in this body any longer" It was really odd, I was taller, wider and stronger, I could feel his strength in every move I made. Strength I had always admired, I feel my cheeks heat, I hope that there wasn't some way he could hear my thoughts because of this body swap. No he couldn't, because I couldn't hear any of his, I look over to him now, eyes close, shoulders against the wall, a familiar pose, one I had grown up, even tried to replicate, but never succeeded. Not that I would hear many thoughts coming from him anyway- no I was wrong, I can call him stupid all I want, but I'm lying, Kyo's intelligent, extremely so. Which is why I'm not as worried as he is, because I trust he will think of a way to swap us back.

"Stop staring at me" Kyo grumbles not opening his eyes.

"Sorry" I say sarcastically furiously trying to stop a blush from appearing.

"She's right" I hear Kyo say, "I don't want to be in the weak body any longer, and that's a waste of time, why don't we all split up, Yukimura you take Sasuke and go find your guy, while Benitora take Akira and Mahiro and go see your guy, everyone else, split up and search for an answer" Everyone nodded no one questioned him. Except for Bontenmaru;

"What are you and the Yuya going to do?"

"We're going to stay here, and search for an answer, tracking our day yesterday sounds like the best plan" With that we all part ways, though this time, I'm not hugged goodbye except by Bontenmaru, who only smiles and laughs at the glare and punch he earned from Kyo.

When the poster covered door closed behind the last of our friends, I feel my heart speed up. We were alone; we hadn't been alone since the swap. Kyoshiro had been with me since he had guessed something was up, when I hadn't shouted at him when he had tried to wake me up, or should I say Kyo, God this was confusing.

"Shit! Can you stop looking so scared and nervous; what if someone sees you liked that? And when did you start acting all scared anyway?" I was taken aback by the back handed compliment and find myself tongue tied before I manage to snap back.

"Sorry but suddenly waking up as you and seeing your face in the mirror first thing in the morning is enough to scare anyone"

"Why, do my superior good looks scare you, when you realise your nothing in comparison"

"You idiot!" I scream at him

"Idiot? I didn't hear you thinking of anything to get us out of this mess you got us in" He snaps back, I see the odd the look on Muramasa kind face as we pass him in the hallway.

"You kids in trouble? And I like your new look, Yuya, Kyo, both got contacts" He nods his head at us.

"No" I say trying to sound as much as Kyo as possible, he was never polite, not even to Muramasa.

"Oh well, then have a good day" He didn't believe us but wasn't going to press, that wasn't his style, he knew we would tell him when we were ready. I just wasn't sure if he would believe us. I elbow Kyo hard in the ribs, apologising to myself as I do, I knew I would leave a bruise, as soon as Muramasa starts to walk away. He looks up to me before rolling his eyes.

"Have a good day Muramasa, It's a beautiful day to be in the garden, the birds are all out today"

"Yes it is, you have a good day to Yuya" He frowns slightly before he turns away again and continues. We both start for the door, me reaching there first with my new longer stride.

"There was no need to overdo it, why did you make my voice all sickly sweet?" I ask as soon as we hit the pavement.

"I didn't, that's how you always sound, annoying isn't it?" I growl, a lot more satisfied with how it sounded now. Maybe there was one perk to being in Kyo's body.

"Where are we going anyway?" We were passing the school, that was already buzzing with students, sleepy eyed and yelling loudly.

"The museum, we visited yesterday" Kyo pulls me forward till I'm by his side before he curses and then steps around me, hiding himself from the school. I smile, a small burst of warmth and happiness, he was trying to protect my reputation. Kyo regularly didn't turn up to school, then used my notes, to get first place on test while I always came third, as after Yukimura who we all knew wasn't trying hard, because he was a genius. But I always turned up.

"Can you hurry up?" Kyo grumbles from my side. I speed up the warmth gone in a second. What was I thinking, this was Kyo. KYO!

"Why the museum?" I ask trying to wipe my previous thoughts and feelings away.

"You made me sit through 'It's a boy girl thing' figure it out" Oh...yeah. I loved that film and made him sit through it not long ago for the eight time, I should have thought of that before, our situation was very similar, but if I wasn't mistaken it wasn't asking that statue that swapped them back it was realising that they liked each other, actually that they loved...each other. Oh hell no. I did not love Kyo, I liked him sometimes, the stress being on_ sometimes_, but at all other times I bared tolerated him, and the feelings was mutual, though I'm not sure he ever liked me even a little bit. It was pointless; we were doomed to spend the rest of our lives as each other. What was going to happen, what would my parents think? What about love- I force myself to stop thinking.

"We're here, now where was that thing"

"Second floor" I was then dragged across the clean white room, filled with ancient artefacts and dusty plastic scented air, and up the stairs, trying to ignore the odd looks we were gaining. I was a lot stronger than I looked. The stairs were busy, school kids in matching red jumpers all running down it with worried mothers and teachers among to the crowd, but Kyo just pushes past, earning sharp "oh my's" and "well I say how rude's!". I apologise as I'm pulled past.

"Here finally" Kyo stops in front of the artefact that we came to see yesterday. A sword. A big, 5ft sword, called Tenro it looked menacing and I'm sure it glowed as we came closer. "Now you can do the talking since you like making noise"

"Thanks" I say feeling my throat start to thicken. I didn't know what t say, I was sure we were doomed. Talking to Tenro wasn't going to help but I better give it a try, if Kyo glared at me anymore that old man that had been watching us since we arrived would come over.

"Well, you see my friend and I have a little problem" Kyo snorts I shoot him a look, a 'shut up you wanted me to talk' look "and we think, you might have had some sort of dealings in this problem" Kyo elbows me, I have sharp elbows "ok we think you caused us to swap bodies and we would like you to swap us back"

"Now why would I want to do that?" The deep voice makes my jump, while Kyo's eyes merely widen slightly, the room seemed to have disappeared, instead we were in a green, rich courtyard, a man with long hair and sharp nails, and darkly amused looking eyes stared back at us. I wanted the dusty museum back. I find my hand gripping Kyo's forearm, he doesn't shake me off, but it wasn't as comforting squeezing my small arm, as it would have been if it had been Kyo's strong arm.

"Who the hell are you?" Kyo snarls, contempt clear in his voice.

"I'm Tenro"

"Change us back you dog" He demands. In a tone that no one ever ignored.

"No, like I said why should I?"

"Because it's the nice thing to do?" I venture feeling very creeped out. He just laughs and ignores me suggestion.

"Now there is are a few things that you can do to swap back. One, earn it, two somehow get me to change my mind, and three beat me"

"I'll beat you" Kyo say without hesitation.

"In that body?" Tenro laughs, "I don't think so, but I'll tell you what, if you can work together to beat me then I'll swap you back, see you here at midnight, don't be late oh and bring your own weapons"

"Weapon?" I squeak. But then with a wink of his red eyes the warm brick floor falls away and the cracked tiled floor was back. I sway on my feet. Had that _really _happened?

"Let's get to work" I look down, and see my face blank, but Kyo's eyes, which had stayed the same, were dark and determined. I knew the next few hours were going to be hard.

**...A few hours later 11.45pm...**

"No!" Kyo growls, as I once again get my stance wrong. I had the strength, which had been proven with me destroying half the park benches, but not the aim or technique. If I stopped thinking I could feel what I had to do, Kyo's body knew instinctively what to do, but that only worked with defence, the attacked I need to think about to make it work. Kyo was a champion at school in sports, all sports modern to traditional, especially in the tradition of sword fighting (probably why he liked the part of in his past life being a samurai), while I lacked the talent but made up for it in enthusiasm. Though the one thing I was good at was shooting, I had good aim (nothing to do with Kyo, nope thing, ok maybe he helped a little, but only a little) but I hadn't had to teach Kyo anything when he had found the gun that my brother had given me for my birthday, it was family heirloom, shiny with three barrels. It felt heavy and familiar in my hand, unlike this sword, which felt foreign.

"How many times do I have to tell you like this" With that he came up beside me, grasping my arms and hefting the sword and my arms up, then down, then up and then down again till they were in the right position. It was dark, the night air cool as it swirled around us, the moon a full bright yellow smudge in the sky while stars sparkled, it was beautiful, but I was too nervous to think of any of it. I was also trying to ignore that I liked the feeling of my body pressed against my side, or that I had never smelt my hair quite the way I was smelling it now.

"Concentrate" He growls and I instantly snap out of it, thankful for the distraction. We only had 12 minutes left, till this battle, which I was going to lose, we were doomed. Unless maybe if I entertained him enough he's change us back-no! I was not going to think that way, he maybe a sword (God that sounded weird) and therefore probably good at fighting but I had spirit, and a more reasons to win. One I wanted my body back, and two I wanted to stop thinking of how soft my skin was!

"Oi dog-face" I turn to face him.

"You just called your own face dog-face" I say calmly back smiling inside, I had him there.

"Don't remind me" He grumbles and shifts on his feet slightly, "Now do you remember everything I've said" He looks up at my questioningly, no matter what body he was in his eyes looked the same, piercing and bright. I loved his eyes- wait, no I didn't, no I didn't. Who was I kidding, there was a chance that I would be stuck in this body forever, never again able to admire it, admire the man inside it, I might as well as admit to myself at least that I liked Kyo, more than liked him actually. I had trusted him from the beginning that he would find a way to change us back, I trusted him to help me win this battle, I trusted him every other day. Whenever I was bullied I went to him, whenever I needed help with homework I went to him, or just to watch a film, I went to him. I loved him. I gasp, my hands loosening nearly dropping the sword.

"What?" Kyo asks looking around, "he's not here yet, I'll know when the bastards near"

"No- i-it's n-n-nothing" My voice was trembling. I was going to do this. I was going to do this for me, and for Kyo.

"Yuya" I look down at the sound of my name, he said it so rarely, his eyes were serious and I feel my heart skip a beat, whatever he was going to say it was going to be important "I-"

"Ah early" I nearly groan out loud, when I hear that familiar annoying fear inducing voice "Are we ready to start" We were still in the park, the splintered mess of the park bench I destroyed earlier still to our left, the don't walk on the grass sign to the right, the moon still shining down on us, yet I had a feeling no late night dog walker would be interrupting.

"Yeah, you ready to lose?" Kyo goads.

"Have you grown used to that body yet? You're going to be spending eternity in it" Tenro answers back, his eyes glittering. I swallow and step forward. It was time, time that I beat this guy to a pulp and got my body back.

"We're ready" I say my voice flat and unwavering as I raise my arms; I feel them stop in perfect position, even as my heart hammers wildly. I breathe in deeply, control, I think, control my breathing, and keep it even.

"Then let's go" With that the atmosphere changes, I feel my skin prickle as power radiates off him, hitting me, wave after wave. He was strong, stronger than me, but I wanted my body back, I needed my body back.

I don't know who moved first, him or me, but suddenly the scrape and clink of metal on metal filled the air, as the shocks reverberated down my arms to my shoulders. I try to remember everything Kyo told me, but even with his strength, I didn't have his knowledge, his bravery, I only had my will and that seemed to not be enough. I got in a few hits, each drawing blood, but he got in more, I could feel warm blood dripping down my arms and torso, wetting the fabric of my clothes, making them sick to my skin. Kyo's long hair flew behind me, having come loose, the blood in it not visible in the dark light. I see the flash of silver before I feel the cool clean slice in my side, I see Tenro's eyes glint, feel the sword fall from my hands as my knees give way, as I fall to the floor, see Kyo run towards me, before the pain burns through my body, making my eyes water. Blood, I could smell it, taste it, feel it, sticky on my hands, wet and cold on the grass and then small warm hands, pressing against my side. And then the sounds of swearing, damning for eternity, and words of reassurance.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" Kyo finally shouts, the words echoing and breaking the quiet of the night, anger making each word a blow. I see through blurry eyes Tenro take a step back. Kyo was by my side.

"Yuya" He whispers, his voice unreadable, while his eyes glowed a beautiful red "can you move?" I nod. I could move my head, adrenaline was pumping, and anger and determination was taking over, Tenro was going down, I was not going to let him win, not now. "Good, when you can get out of here"

"What? But what are you going to do?" I sit up, feeling more blood seep out of my side, but I ignore it. "No" I say when I read the answer in the set of his shoulders, of the blankness of his eyes "you can't"

"Get out of here!" He growls "I should never had let you taken this fight, it's mine and I know what I'm doing"

"You're also in my body" I say pleading with him to reconsider.

"Yuya! Get. Out. Of. Here" He snaps each word his eyes even brighter now "I just want you to be happy, and that can't be happen if you're dead"

"It can't happen if you-"

"Are you done?" Tenro interrupts us and I grab at Kyo's arm but he was already gone. I look at my small figure holding the sword, it looked comical, but I couldn't laugh, I was too scared. My heart was in my throat. He couldn't do this, not now, not after what he had just said to me. He wanted me to be happy!

"Are you done with life?" Kyo growls before attacking, I watch with wonder as he swings the sword with ease, striking and jabbing, it was clearly him, but every other time I had seen him fight his motions had been smooth like flowing water, but now they were jerky, angry. But still not enough, he hits him, staining the blade red, more times than I had but he was still not quick enough. With inhuman speed Tenro disappears, and I gasp as I see him reappear behind Kyo. I act before thinking...once again I see a flash of metal, and once again I feel the clean cold slice of metal against flesh.

"Nooooooooooo!" I scream as I land, landing on Kyo keeping him protected.

"You idiot" I hear him gasp "I told you to go"

"You're in my body" I cry "I'm not leaving it or you; I can't leave something this important to me be killed"

"I thought you thought we were doomed, in that case this is my body" Had I said that out loud? "I can read you like a kids book woman, I know what you're thinking and feeling all the time"

"No you can't" I say feeling myself start to smile, even as death hovered behind me.

"I can" He protests trying to push me off, but I was heavier and wasn't going to be moved, if we were going to die, then I had nothing to lose by admitting me feelings. I feel my breath quicken but this time not in fear.

"If you could, you would know I meant you not my body" His eyes widen slightly at my whispered words. "You are important to me" I smile at him, unable to hold anything back, the first real smile in hours.

"Yuya" He whispers before leaning upwards.

His lips were warm and firm, and I realise with a jolt _his_ lips. I gasp and open my eyes to dark red irises smirking down at me. I can't help the squeal of joy which was quickly cut short as his lips once again meet mine, this time with more pressure, more heat, more emotion. I sigh happiness, relief and love overflowing, so strong I didn't know what to do, except let my hands slip into his silky hair, in a way I've always wanted to do, and kiss Kyo back with the same passion.

We were both gasping when we were forced to separate, the pain of my injuries pushed back by dizzying joy to a dull throb. But I realize Kyo was badly injured. My hand flies to his side, pressing against the two gashes where Tenro had struck. Tenro! I look around the park, but all there was the broken bench and a sword glowing in the night. Kyo looks over to it his chin high.

"Bastard" he says as he gets up pulling me with him.

"Kyo we need to get you to hospital"

"Shut up woman" He growls yet pulls me closer as he walks over to the sword. He picks it up, turning it in his hand. "Told you I'd beat you" He laughs.

"Not you, both of you, now, take me somewhere more interesting or I'll swap you around again" His voice floats to us on the air before the metal dulls, turning back to an ancient normal looking sword.

"What are we going to do with it" I ask, Kyo just smirks.

**...Two days later...**

Benitora was once again looking pale and confused as he enters Kyo's room two days later.

"W-w-w-what but Yuya?" he stammers, his pale face slowly turning bright red, to match mine.

"What do you want?" Kyo growls releasing me letting me slide out of his lap, "I thought we told you all that we were back to normal"

"Yes but you also said you had a new sword" Bontenmaru answers as all our friends crowd into Kyo's room. "We came to have a look" I point to the wall opposite us, where a shaft of bright sunlight hit the 5ft sword Tenro, I watch as the sliver of the blade glows and feel my hearts start to hammer, oh no not again.

"Don't worry" I hear his deep voice whisper in my ear, as I turn to watch Kyo try to kick out our friends "You and him are safe, you've both finally seen the light, but a certain friend of yours still needs a push in the right direction" I can't help but smile and chuckle slightly along with Tenro as I look at Benitora and Mahiro. Too right.

_**Thank you for reading**_

_**Please review**_


End file.
